Solace vs. Q
Solace from Elsword (Zinniax-13) fights Q from Street Fighter (Mystical Trickster). Who will win in Round Two of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament! Introduction Solace: This is going according to plan! The dark lord had taken the second emerald from a shrine. He was quick to put it in his inventory as he was thinking ahead. Solace: Once I get that last one, I will get all the power I want from that damn emperor. Little does he know... A distinct beep could be heard as it got louder before he knew it. The bomb blew up pushing Solace back. A mysterious man in the trench coat and mask entered the area where Solace was. Solace: Who the hell are you? There was dead silence in the air. Solace: Regardless, this will be the last mistake you ever make. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Arctic Snowfall - Final Round) Solace was seen then charging towards the mysterious masked man. When he got within striking range, an explosion came out of nowhere came and knocked Solace on his back. Solace: What sorcery is this? Q: No sorcery here! Solace backflips out of Q’s upcoming attack and continues to cartwheel to avoid black balls of energy the dark mysterious man shoots at him. Q: Stand Still! Q runs up to Solace as he pulled out a weird weapon to Solace shock. Q then proceeded to slash his arm three times followed by a punch. However, his combo comes to a halt when Solace grabs his sword and knocks the weapon out of the man's hand. Solace: Now it's my turn With a slash Solace then sends Q into the air. Solace travels into the air after the mysterious man and clash against Q above the ground. They begin to descend, attacking equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Q catches Solace’s blade again. Solace slashes the mysterious man across the chest. A kick to the chest sends the masked man flying, and Solace follows after him with a rapid slash. Solace then shot Q up into the air with a fireball. He was about to slice the street fighter in two. However, this plan was foiled. Q grabbed Solace by the face and sent him flying upwards with a vicious uppercut. Q: I have more tricks up my sleeves. Before he could go after the El Master, he was hit by a fire wave. The mysterious man was sent flying as Solace prepares a laser beam. This causes Q to crash into the ground. Solace rushes at Q, who lets his attacks fly. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide until Q finds an opening and activates a trap. Q: Your time is up! Q charges at the El Master with quick speed. With the street fighter kneeing the villain he then grabbed Solace. With a bright glow an explosion that sends both combatants flying, but both recovered. Solace: Was that it. What a disappointment. Solace then proceeds to move forward in a blink of an eye. A distinct red slash mark appears and the scream of Q’s is heard as his torso is sliced in two. His top half falling on his calves. K.O. Solace then cleans his katana as he now has some time before meeting up with the emperor. He sits in one of the areas and looks at the corpse of Q. Solace: You honestly are the best they could send. That is truly pathetic. With his new energy from the crystal, he was willing to kill someone for food as an unfortunate lizard happened to be his dinner, before leaving the site to meet up with the emperor. Results Winning Combatant: Solace: 11 Q: 5 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 11 Details Follow Solace’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament